A Kiss in the Rain
by Perpetual Dreams
Summary: Ruby hates the rain. Steven is here to change that. Tensaishipping, which is also known as Steven/Ruby; slash, shota, fluff, one-shot. Rated T just to be safe. My first slash fic attempt so please read and review! Warning: Don't like slash? Don't read it.


**A/N**: Happy Memorial Day! This is my first attempt in writing slash so please bear with me! Tensaishipping is one of my favorite pairings in the Pokémon category. I have read it many times but I have never written one yet. Sorry if Ruby or Steven don't seem in character; I've never really read Pokémon Special nor have I wrote fanfiction pertaining to Steven or Ruby. This one-shot is kind of inspired by the fact that it had rained a lot a couple of weeks ago, as well as today. It was also inspired by a piano piece that I've listened to. I highly recommend that you listen to that piano piece; it sounds very sincere and beautiful. If you're really curious, here's the name and the artist of the song.

"**Kiss the Rain," by Yiruma**

So, here's my first slash fic so please read and review!

**Disclaimer**: Pokémon? Mine? Yeah right. It's the property of Game Freak and Nintendo, no one else. There is no way that I can ever own Pokémon. So yeah, Pokémon is ©Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

><p>A Kiss in the Rain<p>

By: Perpetual Dreams

ღ

* * *

><p>Ruby hated the rain. Although his surroundings were dry, for the most part, the current humidity alerted the coordinator of a possible change in the weather. He had just left the Lilycove contest hall, victorious and one ribbon richer. The myopic preteen took a quick glance up at the cloudy sky before he turned his gaze towards his companion. Steven Stone, the ex-champion of the Hoenn League felt the glance and turned his eyes towards the younger male, questioningly.<p>

"What is it?" the steel master inquired curiously, confusion evident within his yellow eyes. The older male did not stop in his stroll but he slowed down to listen to what Ruby had to say.

"Didn't you hear the forecast?" Ruby began, kicking the ground slightly with his foot while he continued his walk, "They said that it was going to rain today. We should hurry back to Mossdeep."

"Yes, I have heard the forecast, but why do we need to rush back—oh," Steven trailed off in his statement when he realized why Ruby had questioned him. The slate-haired male quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the younger male, "Ruby, a little rain will not hurt you."

"That may be so, but you already know that I don't like the rain because I become soaked. And, of course, there's the possibility of getting sick for standing out in the rain," the coordinator responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

Steven was about to reply when the clouds up above opened up and let loose a downpour. The two quickly ran under the canopy of some nearby trees for shelter. However, the few cracks within the canopy allowed some rain to continue to fall through. Meanwhile, Ruby crossed his arms, staring at the older male triumphantly, "This is what I meant about the rain."

The rain caused Steven's hair to flatten itself against his head. A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and listened to the pitter patter of the raindrops hitting against the ground, "The rain is really refreshing;. I do not understand why you don't like it."

"I don't really see anything special it," Ruby softly retorted, hating the fact that his clothes were becoming drenched as the rain continued to fall. A quiet atmosphere surrounded the two males as Ruby pensively looked at the continuously falling rain. The lull was broken by the coordinator's observation, "The rain doesn't look like it will stop for a while."

"Is that so?" Steven opened his eyes to take a look for himself and shrugged, "Well that will give me some time to persuade you to appreciate the rain." At Ruby's bewildered look, a smirk spread across the steel master's lips, an idea coming to him.

Ruby did not like the look on Steven's face and his unease grew when Steven's eyes began to glitter brightly. The ex-champion began to inch towards the hat-wearing male, causing him to back up as the older male closed in. The coordinator squeaked slightly in surprise when his back hit the bark of a tree. He glanced up, curious and slightly wary, as the slate-haired male lifted Ruby's head up slightly, allowing him to have a full view of the steel master's face. "Steven, what are you—" Ruby was silenced when Steven swooped down and captured the preteen's lips with his own in a kiss.

Ruby's red eyes widened in shock but he slowly closed them, feeling the world around him melt away. Steven's lips were soft, but the revelation was not much of a surprise. The preteen hesitantly wrapped his arms around the ex-champion, not wanting the kiss to end. He gasped when the ex-champion nibbled slightly on Ruby's lips, allowing the steel master to dart his tongue inside of the other's warm cavern. The myopic younger male moaned when the older male began to explore the younger male's mouth, and whimpered slightly when Steven pulled away from the kiss. The two panted heavily, taking in the much needed oxygen.

"W-what was that?" Ruby gasped out, the surprise returning to him when his senses steadied themselves. He allowed his arms to fall from their position around Steven's neck as the coordinator glanced up at the older male with incredulity.

"Just a means of persuasion," Steven replied, his lips curling up the younger male's expression. Ruby swore that he just saw the ex-champion wink at him before he tore his gaze away, feeling his face heat up. The coordinator looked back at the older male when he heard him say, "The rain stopped. Let's get going before it continues."

Ruby smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, "Alright." Steven grabbed Ruby's hand, intertwining the each other's fingers, and chuckled slightly when Ruby flushed darkly once again. The pair walked out from the shade of the canopy, out near the ocean. Steven took out his Pokéball and let his Skarmory out of the capsule. The steel and flying Pokémon cried out loudly before he waited for his Trainer to take action. Ruby clambered up onto the Pokémon, followed by Steven, and Skarmory took off towards Mossdeep City upon hearing his Trainer's command.

The feeling of the wind blowing at his face, combined with the warm body heat emanating from the ex-champion sitting behind the coordinator caused Ruby to realize that he just might like the rain after all, as long as Steven Stone will be there with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Hate it? Please give me a review! I accept constructive criticism, not flames; I'll delete any flames that I see. Reviews are an author's best friend and an author will not be able to improve if there are no critiques! So please click the button on the bottom of the screen and drop off a review!


End file.
